The present invention relates to a toy car structure, and more particularly to a toy car structure in which a movable casing is pivotably disposed on a fixed casing and a movable door is disposed at a middle portion of the movable casing. When the movable casing is pivoted upward, the movable door is turned outward to exhibit the inner decorative body.
A conventional electric toy car has attractive appearance and simple functions such as self-turning during running on the ground or emitting monotonous light and sound. Such design can hardly satisfy the curiosity of children. Therefore, currently, the toy cars have been designed with more special operations. However, such toy cars often have complicated structures and thus are quite expensive. This makes such toy cars less popular and competitive on the market.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a toy car which can create versatile operations while being manufactured with simple structure at low cost.